paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angelina's Ballet Recital Problems
The only one's who can edit it is Taten cause I used his charter and Admins for grammar mistakes Also I don’t want anyone to use Dina and Angelina without my permission. I am also thanking van cause I had writers block and he helped me making it. Characters Pups Chase Rubble Zuma Rocky Marshall Skye Everest Angelina Ashes (allowed) People Ryder Dina It was a sunny snowing winter morning. At Angelina and Dina’s house. Angelina: (Thinks) Just another regular day. Wait a minute it’s my big recital today! (Angelina runs to Dina’s beed room) Angelina: (jumps on the bed) Dina wake up it’s my big recital today! Dina: (Coughs) Okay I am (Sneezes) getting up. (Says weakly) (getting up) Angelina: (Thinks oh no she is sick) No you are not getting out of bed your are sick. Dina: What about (Sneezes) your ballet recital and groomers (Coughs) appointment with Katie? (Says weakly)( as she gets back in bed) Angelina: I don’t care about that you are in no condition to take me anywhere. We will just have to cancer the recital and groomers appointment. Dina: I am so sorry Angelina I know you were really looking forward to performing . Angelina: Yes, I was but I will do it another time. I care about you more Dina. Dina: Thanks, Angelina. Angelina: ( trying not to cry) I am going to go for a walk and I will check on you later. (Paw Patrol symbol) (Angelina is walking out of the house and few minutes later she bumps into Chase and Skye) (Meanwhile Skye and Chase were walking) Angelina: (Crying) Skye: (sees Angelina) Chase, look Angelina is coming but she looks upset. Lets go check on her, Chase: Oh no. I don’t like when a friend is upset. (Chase and Skye walk to Angelina) Chase: Angelina are you okay? Skye: You look upset. What’s wrong? Angelina: (sniff) Yes, I am fine. I am just really disappointed that I have to cancel my ballet recital. Skye: Why is you ballet recital canceled? Angelina: I have an groomers appointment and a big recital I was going to go but unfortunately Dina is sick and can’t help me so we have to canceled it and that’s why I am upset. (crying) Chase: This sounds like we need the paw patrol. Come on Skye lets find Ryder. Skye: Angelina you can come to. Angelina: (sniff) Ok. (Chase’s badge) (Chase, Skye and Angelina run to Ryder) (Meanwhile Ryder was tuning up his Atv at the lookout) Skye and Chase: (barking) Chase: Angelina has a problem Ryder! Ryder: (bumps his head on his Atv) Ow, what’s wrong Angelina? Angelina: I have an groomers appointment and a big recital I was going to go but unfortunately Dina is sick and can’t help me so we going to cancel it. Ryder: You are not going to cancel the show Angelina. Were on it. No Job too big and no pup is too small. (Presses the button to call the pups.) (Pups collar beeping) Paw Patrol to the lookout! Pups: Ryder Calling! (Running to the lookout) Skye: You can come to Angelina. Angelina: Ok (Ever pup got in the elevator except Marshall) Marshall: (slips on a toy and smashes into Angelina) Sorry Angelina. Angelina: It’s fine. (Elevator goes up and pups have their gear on and Angelina went with Ryder) Chase: Ready for Action Ryer Sir. Ryder: Thanks for rushing over pups. We need to help Angelina she has groomers appointment and a big recital to go to but Dina is sick. (Swiping to chase’s symbol) Chase I need you to get Angelina to her appointments and help keep thing ogranside when we set up. Chase: Chase is on the case. Ryder: (Swiping to Marshal symbol) I need you ladder to help set up. Marshall: I’m fired up/ Angelina: Um, Ryder? Ryder: Yes, Angelina. Angelina: What about Dina we need someone to check on her and Marshall can’t do both. Ryder: I know, Marshall lets call Ashes Marshall: Ok, I guess, “Hey Ashes, we need you at the Look Out”?. Ashes: “On my way”. (Ashes gets to the Look out) Marshall: Hey there you are. Ashes: Ok I’m here, what is the problem? Ryder: Hi Ashes, We need your help Dina is sick and Marshall has to help set up for the recital. I want you to give Dina a check up. Ashes: "There isn't a patch to ruff for me to fix" Ryder: The rest of you can help set up the recital. Alright Paw Patrol is on a role! (Pups Go down the slide and get in to their vehicles including Angelina in Chase police truck.) (With Ashes at Dina’s house) Ashes:(knocks on the door) Dina: Who is it? Ashes: It’s Ashes, Dina. Can I come in? Dina: Yes, The door is unlocked. (Ashes goes to Dina’s bedroom) Ashes: Hi Dina, Did you cancer the rectail? Dina: (Facepalm) No, I forgot but it’s too late call now. Ashes: Don’t worry the recital is going on the paw patrol is helping Angelina and I am going to take care of you. Dina: Thanks. Ashes: Lets do the check up. (Paw patrol badge) (Meanwhile with Chase and Angelina they arrive at Katies) Chase: We are at Katies. Angelina. Angelina: Thanks Chase. It’s going to be hour. Chase: Okay, Angelina. I think I come in with you I have to wait for you anyway. Angelina; Ok, Chase. (Chases badge) (Meanwhile Ryder and the pups just arrived to set up the recital) Ryder: Ok pups we only have a few hours to set up. Lets get a move on. Skye: Um excuse me Ryder? Ryder: Yes, Skye what is it? Skye: Remember when we saved the Fall Festival we we kept on bumming in each other until chase kept things organised. Ryder: Yes, I know but he is not here right now but we have to try. (back with Ashes and Dina) Ashes: You have just a bad cold Dina nothing too serious. Dina: Thanks Ashes Ashes: No problem I better get going hope you feel better Dina. Dina: Ok, thanks again. Ashes leaves. (Meanwhile back with Chase and Angelina at Katie’s) A piece of Caili’s fur landed on Chases nose. Chase: Oh no (Achoo) Katie and Angelina: Excuse u Chase, Katie: Almost done Angelina lets give you a check up and you are all done them. Angelina: Ok (jumps on the exam table) (After the checkup) Katie: You are all set to go Angelina. Angelina: Ok thanks Katie. Katie: You are welcome. Chase: Lets go Angelina I have a feeling that the place is not set up let Angelina: Ok, Chase Meanwhile with the rest of the pups it was a big mess and everyone kept bumping into eachother) Skye: Put the lights up, ruff wings (but she did not see Rocky in the way) Rocky: Skye watch out. (they both crash) Skye: Sorry Rocky did not see you there. Rocky: it’s fine. Ryder: (thinks) I wonder what is taking Chase so long. (Meanwhile back with Chase and Angelina they were having a bit of trouble finding the place) Chase: (thinks) sign says turn right (he did) Angelina: Um Chase I think we are lost i don’t know this part of Adventure Bay before, Chase: I do not wanna admitted but I think we are lost too. (though the pup tag) Ryder: Chase what’s taking you so long? Chase: Well sir Angelina and I are kinda lost. (though the pup tag) Ryder: What do you mean you are lost, You know the streets better than anyone of us and all you have to do is follow the signs. Chase: I know Ryder sir, I keep on following the signs but we are going around in circles sir. (though the pup tag) It sounds like someone is trying to get you lost so the recital won’t go on by messing up the signs. Chase: I think so too but who? Angelina: (sees someone) Excuse me Chase? Chase: Yes, Angelina. Angelina: I think who did it look Chase. (points) Chase: Him again really I thought we put him in jail. Ryder sir I know who is doing this it’s Cecil sir. (thought the pup tag) Ryder: Not him again I thought he was in jail he must of escaped be careful getting him on your on ok chase. Chase: Ok Ryder Sir. Over and out. I still don’t know what do too. Angelina: I have an ideal I don’t suppose you have your spy gear with you Chase? Chase: Yes, but why? Angelina: This is what we are going to do, (whispers something) (Chases Badge) (Angelina is in Chase truck all alone) Angelina: (Thinks) I can’t believe he did not see me but that’s good lets do this. (Yells) Cecil come and get me! Cecils: (turns around) It’s you I am going to get you! (runs to Angelina) Angelina; You think so don’t you. Well think again! (she has Chase police pup pack on her) (thinks) I hope i know how to do this. Ruff Ruff tennis launcher (balls shoot out and hits cecil) Cecil: Ug, ow stop that now! Angelina: Never! Ruff ruff launch. (More tennis balls hits Cecil) (Out of nowhere Chase comes in with his spy gear on) Cecil: At least it is only tenis ba.. Chase: Think again Cecil! Cecil: What where did u come fr… Chase: Ruff ruff net (net shots out and gets cecil.) You are under arrest Cecil! Cecil: Ugh not again. Chase: Good work Angelina. Lets take Cecil to jail and fix those signs and get you to the recital on time. Angelin: Ok. (Chase badge) (Meanwhile with Ryder and the pups) Rocky; Ok, this is worse than before and it was not set up. Ryder: Yes, It is worse than before but Chase is still not here yet. Rocky: I know, tho I hope he gets here soon. Ryder: Me. too (just then Chase pulled up) Chase: Woah what happened here. Zuma; Long story dude but don’t have time for that. Rubble: (sees Angelina with Chase puppack) Um, why is Angelina wearing you puppack Chase? Angelina: It’s a long story. (takes it off) Here you go Chase I think you need this now. Chase: Thanks, yes I do. (Changes to his police outfit) Ruff ruff megaphone “ Okay pups this place is a mess lets clean it up and set up for the recital.” Pups: Cheer (they get it done just in time) Angelina: The guest are coming, thanks paw patrol for all your help. Ryder: No problem Angelina, whenever you need help to set up just yelp for help! You all been good pups. Who wants to watch Angelina recital. Pups: Me (the end) Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories